Harry Potter and the Shadow of Voldemort
by radioclash125
Summary: Harry sees the Wizarding world in peril as Voldemort regains power. Please review and give criticism. This is mostly Action/Adventure but i may throw in some romance.


A/N * I do not own Harry Potter, I never have owned Harry Potter and I never will own Harry Potter!  
  
Harry Potter and the Shadow of Voldemort  
  
Chapter 1: Back to the Dursley's  
  
As Harry sadly loaded his trunk and Hedwig's cage into hid uncle's car he glanced around King's Cross station until his eyes came upon the Weasley family. It appeared that Mr. Easley had secured a ministry car for his families' trip home. Harry also noticed how happy the Weasley family appeared to be. Why couldn't his "family" be that happy?  
  
Harry was rudely knocked out of his stupor by his uncle, Vernon Dursley, when he yelled quite suddenly," I don't have all bloody day, get in bloody car"!!! Harry quickly obliged and got into the car. He glanced at his huge walrus like uncle and saw how red his face was. He quickly decided to make the ride to Privet Drive quite.  
  
When they reached the Dursley home Uncle Vernon went inside quickly, leaving Harry to bring his trunk and Hedwig's cage up Harry's bedroom. Harry proceeded to take his things to his room. When he finished this he went back downstairs and ate an unusually quite dinner. He quickly finished eating and went back to his room to sleep. The day had been tiring for him and he had nothing better to do than sleep.  
  
After about an hour of thinking about how much he'd rather be at Hogwarts he fell into a troubled sleep. The first thing he realized was that he was lying on a cold wet stone floor. He heard a cackle and slowly rose to his knees. He looked around and saw on the other side of the room were two figures. Both figures were shrouded in darkness. He knew right off the bat that one of these figures was Voldemort. The high-pitched cackle told him so. The other figure was completely unrecognizable at first but he soon realized that it was Dumbledore. The two powerful wizards were dueling fiercely. Harry slowly moved towards the two wizards. It as though Dumbledore was losing ground. Harry wanted to help but he knew that he wasn't able to because of course this was a dream. All of a sudden Dumbdore fell onto the ground Harry knew the battle was about to be over. Voldemort laughed manically and said two fateful words,"AVADA KEDAVRA"!  
  
Harry woke up covered in sweat and in extreme pain. Yet again the scar that gave him fame was also the most troubling thing on his mind. He rolled over and almost had a heart attack when he saw an owl right in front of his face. It was obviously Pig, which was Ron's owl. The owl began flying in circles on Harry's ceiling after Harry had taken the letter that was tied to it leg.  
  
Harry was very happy that Ron already wrote to him and he quickly tore open the envelope and began to read;  
  
Dear, Harry I hope that your muggle relative didn't bother you too much when you got home. I'm writing so soon for two reasons. One good, and one bad. First of all. Dumbledore said that you will be able to stay at our house in one and a half weeks! This seemed surprising what with You-Know-Whos return but he said something like," The house will be ready by then". I suppose he putting charms on the house then. Also, there is some bad news I've needed to tell you since you're cut off from the wizarding world. There have been many attacks since You-Know-Who rose again. I thought that you of all people should hear this. Anyway I guess I'll be seeing you in a little while so hang in there! Sincerely, Ron P.S. IT finally happened, Percy is going to marry Penelope! Mums gone to tears about it though! She's so happy that one of her sons is getting married!  
  
Harry sent a quick reply to Ron that said he would be happy to stay at the Weasley house and he would see Ron in a week and a half. Harry felt much more relaxed after this and went back to sleep, forgetting completely about the strange dream.  
  
The next morning Harry quickly ate breakfast and headed back to his room. He decided it would be a good idea to get a head start on his summer homework. As he began writing an extremely tedious potions essay he remembered his dream from the last night. He decided to owl Dumbledore about the dream to see what he thought of it. He wrote up a quick letter, which described the dream in full. He then sent it off with Hedwig who willingly obliged. Harry then continued his potions essay. The next week and a half passed very slowly and Harry became extremely bored seeing as how he had finished all his summer homework. Also he had gotten no reply from Dumbledore and was beginning to wonder if Hedwig had delivered the letter to the wrong person.  
  
Finally the day that Harry had been waiting for arrived. Ron said that he would arrive by floo at 11:30 so that Harry could have lunch at the Weasley residence. Harry sat in front of the fireplace waiting for Ron. When the clock struck 1:00 there was a poof of green flame and Ron appeared in the Dursley's fireplace. He saw Harry and greeted him with a friendly," hello". They quickly gathered his things and traveled back to the Weasley's house by the floo network. Ron and Harry quickly took his things to Ron's room and then went down to the kitchen for lunch. Instantly as Harry stepped into the kitchen he swept up in a huge bone-crushing hug from Ron's mother Molly Weasley. "So good to see you Harry. I hope you've had an okay trip from the muggles house", she said. "It good, thanks for asking Mrs. Weasley. Soon the rest of the family joined them for lunch. They bombarded him with questions about his relatives some of which seemed to point to the Dursley's being a bunch of toads (these were mostly asked by Fred and George).  
  
For the rest of the day Harry and Ron played Quidittch with the twins and finally after a hearty dinner Harry went to sleep thinking that this might be his best summer ever!  
  
A/N: Please review this story and give me plenty of criticism. Thanks!!! 


End file.
